


When Ruby Met Scorpius

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [87]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Outing by Child, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't Age Until You Meet Your Soulmate, Gen, Gender-Netural Terms, Harry shrugs off misgendering, Nonbinary Harry Potter, Nonbinary Scorpius Malfoy, Ruby will fight for them, Wandmaker Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Children are awesome advocates, because they take no excuses for misgendering nonsense. Children are less awesome when that means accidentally outing someone.





	When Ruby Met Scorpius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHecateA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHecateA/gifts).

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
Author’s Note: Shout out to Gab (HecateA) of Ravenclaw for letting me use her OC Ruby. Anyway, here’s some adorable firebug and wandmaker Harry Potter. Oh, and it’s explained in the fic, but auncle is not a typo.

(^^)  
**How Ruby Met Scorpius**  
(^^)

The bell over the door rang out happily as Ruby Finnegan-Thomas shoved it open on her rush into Ollivander’s Fine Wands. She skidded to a stop immediately, narrowly avoiding running into a poshly dressed wizard who standing (**rudely!**) in the entrance way. Making a face, she darted around the blond man, intent on tackling her favorite wandmaker into a hug.

Auncle Harry barely looked up from helping his child customer in time to brace for the impact. Auncle Harry accepted the hug, but she felt him let go to wave at her parents. Daddy and Da had gone to school with Auncle Harry and had even been in the same year! Her parents looked a lot older, though, because they were soulmates and had _kept_ aging, but Auncle Harry had never met his soulmate, so he stayed young. As she pulled back from hugging her auncle, she tugged on the end of Harry's braid just like she always did.

He returned the gesture by tugging on one of hers. The motion knocked the beaded end of it against the similarly beaded ends of her other braids. She had Da charm the beads purple that morning before they left the flat. Auncle Harry _loved_ purple, even if he rarely said talked about preferences like that. Based on conversations that she was probably not meant to overhear, Ruby suspected that Auncle Harry had lived with some _Not Nice_ people as a kid.

If she ever met them, Ruby was going to do her best to set them on fire, as they deserved.

"Potter, can we get on with the fitting?" the posh wizard asked with a commanding bite in his tone. Auncle Harry rolled his green eyes (like hers!) at him but released her completely this time. He gave her parents another wave that had everyone shuffling a bit until Daddy and Da could reach the little sitting area that was near the counter. Ruby didn’t make any move to join them, though, because the Rude Man needed to be glared at, lest he continue talking to Auncle Harry like this.

"We're almost done anyway, Malfoy," Harry said in the tone he tended to use when he was struggling to be polite. He usually only had to use it when talking to reporters or the really strange fans who sometimes followed him around.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the man as she evaluated how easy it would be to set him on fire. Daddy was fairly insistent that she couldn't just set anyone who bothered her auncle, but Da always took her out for ice cream after _an incident_, so really, it was a toss-up. This guy looked particularly flammable with how much styling potion he had in his hair. As if sensing her frankly _incredible_ plan, Harry tugged on one of her braids again to gain her attention and gave her a sharp shake of his head before gently nudging her towards the sitting area.

"Well, young Malfoy,” Auncle Harry told the kid being fitted, “if you will lift the wand from the box, we'll see if we've found you a companion or if we need to keep looking."

"What's this one made of?" Malfoy asked as the younger Malfoy did as Auncle Harry had suggested. Before her auncle could answer, there was surge of magic and bunch of purple and blue sparks shooting off of the kid. Ruby took a step closer in fascination. Sparks were a really rare display for first connection according to Auncle Harry, even if he was confident that she was going to be one of those cases. She just knew that she had to be friends with this kid, even if his father seemed like a git. "Well, I suppose that it doesn't matter since Scorpius has matched with it. How much will it be, Mr. Potter?"

"Auncle Harry _prefers_ Mx. Potter," Ruby corrected immediately. Malfoy the Flammable blocked her from seeing them, but she could still hear her parents. Daddy groaned for some reason, and Da chuckled, likely for the same unknown reason. Malfoy looked like he didn't understand what she had just said, just like everyone in the family did when Aunt Fleur got too upset to remember to speak English or speak slow enough that people could translate. The other kid—Scorpius—looked like she had just revealed a breeding pair of Crumpled Horn Snorlacks in front of him. She crossed her arms, ready to defend her favorite family member (other than her parents, of course). "You should respect people!"

"Ruby, sweetheart," Harry said, sounding like he was trying not to chuckle just like Da, "he didn't know."

"Oh," she commented even as she felt her face heat up. "Then I shouldn't have said that, huh?"

"What's an _auncle_?" Scorpius asked, still looking like he was discovering something that would change the world. Ruby scrunched her nose as she thought of how to phrase it. Auncle Harry rested his hand on top of her head but let her take the lead in answering the question.

"It's like _aunt_ and _uncle_," Ruby explained, "but for people who aren't aunts or uncles. Auncle Harry is _both_ but also _neither_."

"That's an _option_?!" Scorpius screeched in shocked delight.

Ruby grinned at the question. She was definitely keeping him.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 11); MC4A  
Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC (x3); Slytherin MC; Times to Come; Old Shoes; In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux; Two Cakes!  
House: Hufflepuff  
Assignment No.: Term 11 – Assignment 03  
Subject (Task No.): Wandlore (Task#5: Write about any of the known masters of the Elder Wand.)  
Other Hogwarts Challenges: Pinata [Easy] (Gryffindor); Romance Awareness [D26] (Stop Aging Until Meeting Soulmate)(waving at a friend); Insane House Challenge [485] (Ollivander's Fine Wands); 365 [] (); Scavenger Hunt [79] (Write about another forum member's OC.); Galleon (Scorpius Malfoy)  
Space Address (Prompt): n/a  
Representation(s): Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnegan; Ruby Finnegan-Thomas; Genderqueer Harry Potter  
Bonus Challenges: Abandoned Ship; Surprise!; Grease Monkey; Lyre Liar; Muck & Slime; Second Verse (Lovely Coconuts; Car in a Tutu; Unwanted Advice; Zucchini Bread; Nontraditional; Found Family; Persistence Still; Not a Lamp; Ladylike); Chorus (Unicorn; Larger than Life; Eternal Boredom; Tomorrow’s Shade; Mouth of Babes; Peddling Pots; Wabi Sabi; Pear-Shaped)  
Tertiary Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse; Toad); SN (Rail); FR (Satisfaction; Gestation); O3 (Olivine); HoSE (Caprice)  
Word Count: 883


End file.
